The Purple People Eaters
Not to be mistaken with the Purple People or the Vikings of the 70’s, the Purple People Eaters are a secret society of people who celebrate their god Nuadhu of the Celtic stories. It is said that the Purple People Eaters are an elite group of powerful people from all around the world. World leaders, old money, and CEOs are amongst the types of people that are involved with this group. While the origins of this group is unknown, it seems to have some sort of links to the Illuminati and the Skulls. It is not clear whether the Purple People Eaters have an origin from any of these other societies or if some of the members just happen to be involved with both societies. Nuadhu was the King of Tuatha De, a tribe of Celtic Gods. He wield an invincible sword into battle which is one of the four great Celtic treasures, and was a protector of the treasures of the Tuatha De Danann. Having lost his hand in battle, Nuadhu was forced to give up his throne to Breas, who oppressed the people while he was in charge. After having his hand replaced with a working silver hand, he returned to reclaim his throne and fought for his people. His silver arm was later replaced with an arm made of flesh and blood. Nuadhu is a symbol of healing, but his name is also a suggestion of wealth. The Purple People Eaters celebrate their god every five years. In the Celtic fables, Dian Cecht, Nuadhu’s brother, and a powerful God of healing was the one to give Nuadhu the hand made of silver. But his son Miach was able to replace the silver hand with one made of flesh and blood. Because of this, Dian Cecht killed Miach out of jealousy by cutting his head apart with a sword. While the Purple People Eaters do not eat people, because of the nature of this Celtic mythology, they celebrate Nuadhu through a human sacrifice. Nobody has admittedly witnessed the kinds of rituals the Purple People Eaters actually partake as this is a crime to the society that is punishable by death, but it is said that after having killed their sacrifice by cutting off the head with a sword, they would immediately follow through by chopping off the sacrifice’s hand and let the body bleed out into a pool of water. The ceremony would end with everyone jumping into the water. The beheading represents honor as it is an honor to volunteer your son as the sacrifice to the people of this secret society. Cutting off the hand represents wealth because it is the hand of flesh and blood which replaced the Nuadhu’s silver hand. The blood in the pool seems to represent Slane, a well Dian Cecht has blessed which would heal any wound or injury but a beheading. To the Purple People Eaters, jumping into the blood muddled water represents health for the next few years. According to a source, their last ceremony in 2010 was held in London, while the one before in 2005 was held in California. The next ceremony in 2015 is scheduled to be in China, with a few new recruits to be initiated into the society.